


The Second Time Around

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Sarah is the one tending to the Doctor as Donna is with Sylvia and Wilf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2cbetter2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2cbetter2).
  * Inspired by [Just You And I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148207) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend). 



> The prompt was Ten/Sarah, welts.

"Of all the silly little—" Sarah dabbed the cotton ball carefully both sides of the Doctor's much younger looking face, knowing the amount of pressure and salve to use as the Doctor sighed, trying not to bounce in his seat.

"It's not my fault, really, you should have seen Donna." He stared at her, sitting on the edge of her sofa as she continued to work. "Unfortunately, I only had enough salve to help her instead of myself. Then I remembered that you had the other jar, and so here I am, looking like a pepperoni pizza asking for help."

Sarah leaned back, and shook her head, studying his face for several moments. He was no longer the teeth and curls that she remembered from so long ago, but he wasn't that different either. Even covered in tiny red welts.

"You may have waited too long, Doctor." She dabbed the cotton ball into the tiny jar, whose contents were nearly gone before resuming her task. "You really weren't kidding about those side effects."

"No." The Doctor lowered his head, ashamed at the fact that in his many lifetimes, he had not only come into contact with Wautanga beetles once but twice, and each time, had a companion bitten by one. "Donna was positively livid and so I dropped her off to see Sylvia and Wilf before I came here."

"I see." Sarah moved along his jawline to his chin, and then neck, and the Doctor flinched. "What?"

"It tickles," he said, a rather surprising look crossing his face. "You weren't kidding were you?"

"I'm afraid not." Sarah smiled, and tried again when the Doctor flinched again. "Now, come on, Doctor, hold still. Luke will be home soon, and you really don't want Clyde and Rani to see this."

"You're right, I really wouldn't."

"Then hold still."


End file.
